


Give me your credit card too

by Rowlett



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Rin's anxiety problems are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowlett/pseuds/Rowlett
Summary: Rin receives a gift from someone she wanted to forget.Haru is there to support her.
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Give me your credit card too

“Oh, that’s from Akito.”

Rin choke. She was surprised, her cup with water almost falling from her hands and into the floor. Fortunately, her drawings were safe, “Say what?!”

“I said it’s from Akito,” Hatsuharu shrugged, “I think.”

“Don’t scare me like that, Haru!”

At those words, Hatsuharu made his trademark face of confusion, “Akito is not going to send a bomb. Probably.”

Rin sighed at the “probably” and turned her attention to the box she just received that morning. It was a small yellow thing, only big enough to fit with small jewelry, without a sender or an address.

But instead of rings or earrings, what was inside was a bunch of papers. And what was written on them was a huge amount of job offers. More specifically, the number of said offers. If it wasn’t for Hatsuharu, she would think it was a scam.

It was perfect for her, especially around the current time that was so difficult to find a proper job that aligned with her tastes.

That was exactly why it was so mortifying. Akito. _Akito_ was _helping_ her. Rin could feel her stomach screaming at her.

Hatsuharu’s soft voice was what calmed her down, “Not going to burn it?”

“Why? It’s useful,” her face was not aligning itself with her words. Her frown was big and Rin was controlling herself to not bleed from how strong she was clenching her fists.

“It can be useful for cold days. We can make a comfy fireplace.”

That took a chuckle from her. Haru always had a way with his words, they would always cheer her up with how weird they could be from time to time. With a deep breath, Rin relaxed her posture and took another look at the box, “How do you know it’s from Akito, anyway? It doesn’t have an address.”

“Yuki got almost the same thing. No job offers, but just money. The box was identical though. And Hatori confirmed it later.

That caught her attention, “And? What did Yuki say?”

“That’s perfect,” said Haru in a poor imitation of Yuki’s voice. It felt like a punk trying to imitate the rebellious prince of some fairy tale... which it wasn’t that much far from the truth if she thought about it.”If she wants to give me her credit card, I’ll be happy to accept it as well. College is not cheap.”

“Akito’s credit-?!” And with that, Rin gave a burst of heartful laughter that almost hurt her throat; it wasn’t used to such events, after all. Rin remembered Yuki’s face and how he used to be as a child, _That spoiled rat grew a spine after all those years. I wouldn’t be surprised if Akito’s credit card truly appears on his door one day._

“So? What are you going to do?” Hatsuharu took the opportunity to lean forward and rest his head on her shoulders and embrace Rin from the side. It was such an uncomfortable position, she thought, but he had the face of the happiest man on earth. She was his comfortable pillow after a long day of work.

Well then. Akito wanted to atone, from the looks of it. She wanted to make up for crimes that wouldn’t be forgiven even if she died trying. Rin was aware of that. Tohru too. That’s why the other members of the family were trying to give her a chance. All things considered, Rin didn’t need to see Akito again. Not anymore. But the former God of the Zodiacs wanted to atone. If that was the case...

Rin sighed again. That was the usual reaction when you lived enough time with Hatsuharu, “I’ll get my phone. You get yours too.”

“Ah, I’ll finally prove my worth as a manga artist.”

“Maybe you can be my assistant. Don’t use your pictures for marketing, though.”

“Ah… for shame...”

**Author's Note:**

> Akito is one of the most interesting characters in the entire series for me, and I'm glad Rin expressed how difficult is for her to live without her anger towards someone that made her life hell. I truly find their writing fascinating, and I hope we can see Akito making up for her behavior in future works. Maybe in Another?


End file.
